When I Miss You
by Yuzuki Chaeri
Summary: Aku merindukanmu, Ryeowook-ah.. Apa yang harus ku lakukan? / YeWook / Yesung x Ryeowook / BL! / hanya drabble gaje dan tak memuaskan . .


Title : When I Miss You..

Cast : Kim Jongwoon aka Yesung, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Ryeowook

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Disclaimer : _Based on true story.. this story isn't mine, but I'm who wrote this fanfiction.._

_Enjoy it!_

PIP

_"_Yeoboseyo_~ maaf, aku sedang sibuk, tidak bisa menerima panggilan! Silakan tinggalkan pesan! _Gomawo_!"_

"_Yeoboseyo_, Ryeowook-_ah_? Malam ini dingin sekali.. apa kau sudah sampai rumah? Kalau sudah segera mandi dan jangan lupa pakai selimut, _ara_? Aku mencintaimu.."

PIP.

Takdir. Satu kata yang sama sekali tak bisa kita bantah.

Satu kata mutlak untuk kita jalani. Satu kata yang kadang seakan mempermainkan kita.

Satu kata yang dapat membuat hati seseorang hancur seketika.

"_Hyeong_, kau tak makan?" tanya seorang _namja_ tampan yang saat ini tengah menyumpitkan _kimbap_ ke mulutnya.

"_Aniyo_.. aku mau membungkusnya untuk Ryeowook.." senyum terukir begitu saja saat Yesung menyebut nama sang kekasih. Hanya mengucapkan nama sang kekasih sudah membuat ia tersenyum tanpa sadar.

"Tidak usah _hyeong_.. lebih baik kau makan saja,"

"Ryeowook menyukai _kimbap_.. aku akan meneleponnya dulu, _jamkkanmanyo_,"

Yesung mengeluarkan ponsel berwarna putih dari saku jaketnya, lalu menekan beberapa nomor yang sudah ia hapal di luar kepala.

PIP

_"_Yeoboseyo_~ maaf, aku sedang sibuk, tidak bisa menerima panggilan! Silakan tinggalkan pesan! _Gomawo_!"_

"Ryeowook-ah, apa kau sudah makan? Aku membelikanmu _kimbap_.. kita makan bersama.. tunggu aku, _ne_?"

Melihat _sunbae_nya begitu bahagia hanya karena menelepon kekasihnya membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau ikut tersenyum.

"Masuklah, Kyuhyun.. anggap saja rumah sendiri.. tapi ingat! Jangan buat rumah ini berantakan!" celoteh Yesung panjang lebar. Sedangkan sang korban yang diomeli hanya menunjukkan cengiran tanpa dosa.

"Siap, _hyeong_!"

Hari ini Kyuhyun menginap di rumah sang _sunbae_ karena ke-dua orangtua Kyuhyun pergi ke luar negeri tadi siang. Kyuhyun mudah kesepian, karena itu ia memilih untuk menginap di rumah Yesung.

"Aku mandi dulu, kau bisa pakai kamar mandi bawah,"

"_Ne_, Yesung _hyeong_,"

Setelah membersihkan badannya Yesung merebahkan diri ke tempat tidur. Diambil ponsel kesayangannya lalu ia kembali menekan nomor sang kekasih.

PIP

_"_Yeoboseyo_~ maaf, aku sedang sibuk, tidak bisa menerima panggilan! Silakan tinggalkan pesan! _Gomawo_!"_

"Ryeong, hari ini Kyuhyun menginap di rumahku.. mempunyai _hoobae_ manja memang mengesalkan. Apalagi tingkah jahilnya yang kadang membuatku kewalahan. Tapi, setidaknya hari ini aku ada temannya.."

Keheningan tercipta karena Yesung diam setelah mengucapkan rentetan kalimat tadi.

"Ryeong―"

Yesung kembali memecahkan keheningan. Namun ucapannya terhenti karena tiba-tiba setetes air mata lolos dari pelupuk matanya.

"―aku merindukanmu, Ryeowook.. aku sangat merindukanmu," isakan terdengar setelah kalimat tersebut ia ucapkan. Air mata tumpah begitu saja dan membasahi pipi serta tempat tidur Yesung.

Ia tak peduli, sama sekali tak peduli bahwa ia adalah _namja_. _Namja_ yang seharusnya tidak boleh menangis. Tak boleh lemah.

Namun, Ryeowook adalah kelemahan sekaligus kekuatan bagi Yesung.

Dan hanya Ryeowook yang bisa membuat Yesung menangis meraung seperti ini―

―sama seperi malam-malam sebelumnya.

Dan di sana, di balik pintu, Kyuhyun memperhatikannya. Ia yang biasanya kuat dan selalu mengatakan ia tidak mudah menangis ikut menangis bersama Yesung, dalam diam.

Kyuhyun tau hal ini. Tau bahwa Yesung selalu menelepon Ryeowook kapanpun ia mau.

Yesung sudah melakukan ini selama 2 tahun.

2 tahun, semenjak Ryeowook meninggal karena penyakitnya.

Kyuhyunlah yang pertama kali mengetahui bahwa Yesung menelepon Ryeowook setelah kematiannya. Saat itu Kyuhyun tengah meminjam ponsel Yesung―untuk menelepon―dan terkejut melihat nama Ryeowook tertera dalam daftar panggilan keluar.

Mencoba untuk mencegah sudah ia lakukan, namun, jawaban Yesung waktu itu membuat hatinya seakan juga ikut remuk. Akhirnya, Kyuhyun membiarkan Yesung melakukannya,

Menelepon Ryeowook.

_"_Hyeong_.. berhentilah menelepon Ryeowook,"_

_"Aku meneleponnya karena aku merindukannya, Kyuhyun-_ah_.. aku hanya ingin mendengar suaranya.. apa itu salah?"_

END

Bacotan _Author_ : ini berdasarkan kisah nyata yang tak sengaja ku lihat disalah satu sosial media.. ada yang tidak mengerti sama cerita ini? ._. maksudnya suara Ryeowook itu di _voicemail_ loh ._. yang kalo kita sibuk bakal ada mesin penjawab, tapi ada beberapa ponsel yang bisa kita atur suara kita sendiri yang jawab :3 Sedihnya ga berasa ya =w=" alurnya ketebak pula XD

Ini ff pertama BL (_Boy's Love_) saya yang di_publish_ di sini XD jadi mohon maaf jika aneh ._. Saya terbiasa menulis _straight_ XD mwahahahahaaa~~

Hanya _drabble_ singkat yang tak memuaskan ya ._.

Selama ini saya hanya menjadi _Silent Reader_ dan _Korean Correction_ =w=" dan sekarang saya unjuk gigi! *nyengir tanpa dosa*

Hayo, siapa yang pernah greget sama saya? Bahkan kesal dengan saya? Sekarang saatnya kalian balas dendam XD mwahahaahaa #plak

Yesungdahlah ._. Saya pamit undur diri dulu~ :3

Sampai jumpa di ff berikutnyaaaaa! *_spoiler_* #plak

_Sign_,

Yuu (112413)


End file.
